Love in Kohona! And maybe even Suna!
by RubyBelle
Summary: Kohona’s matchmaker chatroom! Sigh on, and find your true love! SakuGaa, NaruHina, KanTema, InoShika, NejiTen...OOCness, T for language, Oneshot


I know everyone does this…but I wanna try!!! –shot- The guide for who's who(if you didn't already know) is at the bottom!

**EDIT: **OK, so, I redid this in Microsoft, and made the spelling more like a chatroom--I took away some periods and commas, kept my original spelling mistakes, and totally KILLED Naruto's spelling. Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

_Welcome to "Love in Kohona!" Sign on, and find your true love!_

_PinkFabulous has signed on _

_OrngeSugarbomb has signed on_

_ShyNotScared has signed on _

_Y__ourDestinyisCalling has signed on_

_SocialiteButterfly has signed on _

_CloudsRMe has signed on_

_Fight4YourLife has signed on_

_DrkAgesRComng has signed on_

_PuppetMastr has signed on_

_Yourbiggestfan has signed on_

**PF:** oi, Naruto??

**OS:** wtf? whut r u doing here sakura?

**PF:** no reason

**SB:** no reason my ass! u want to steal Sasuke!!!

**PF: **wtf? if i did, then i would be on when he was on

**PF: **idiot

**SB: **WHAT did you say?!

**PF:** I

**PF:** D

**PF:** I

**PF:** O

**PF:** T

**PF:** what did u think?!

**CRM:** You guys have no life

**SB:** o WE have no life?

**SB:** what about U?!

**CRM:** I live.

**CRM:** I breath.

**CRM:** I don't obsess.

**CRM:** Last time I checked I had a life.

**SB: **-pummels Shika-

**SNS:** Um…Can you guys stop fighting?

**OS:** oy!!!! hinata!!!! ur on!!!!

**OS:** wait

**OS: **ur on

**SNS:** Um—Naruto-kun!!!! O.O

**F4YL:** I'm just surprised that the SS r on

**DARC:** So what?

**YBF:** What, we can't get online?

**PM:** Eh.

**PM:** I have nothing to say

**OS:** u hav NOTHIN 2 say?!?!?!?!?!

**OS:** dude ur in a CHATROOM

**OS:** u HAV 2 have sumtin 2 say!!!

_PuppetMastr is away_

**OS: **wtf? kankurou?

**PM:** _Shove it up your ass, Naruto_

**OS:** AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! –pop-

**YDC:** When did he make that away message?

**YBF:** Right now, I think

**F4YL:** LOL XD

**F4YL:** Wait—Temari, why are you on "Love in Kohona"?

**F4YL:** "Kohona" being the main thing

**YBF:** Eh. I know that this crap never works

**YBF:** So, I decided to get on just to talk to my friends!

**YDC:** But, aren't you guys in Suna?

**YBF:** What—you think you have to be in Kohona for this?

**YDC:** The name says so

**YBF:** Well, they have crappy security. You just say ur in Kohona and

**YBF:** POOF!

**YBF:** Ur automatically a Kohonanian.

**OS:** lol kohonanian?

**YBF:** You get the idea

**PF:** yeah but what about gaara?

**DARC:** Yeah?

**PF:** y r u on here?

**OS:** ya!

**OS:** shouldnt u b doing kazekage crap?

**DARC:** It's amazing what you can get away with here.

_Yourbiggestfan is away_

**DARC:** Aw crap

**DARC:** Look, I gtg

_DrkAgesRComng is away_

**SNS: **Wait—did those 3 just ditch us?

**OS:** i dunno

**PF:** of course you dont

_PuppetMastr is back_

**PM: **So, what'd I miss?

**SB:** what is temari doing?

**PM:** I hear shouts coming from the other room

**PM:** If that counts for anything

**CRM:** Poor Gaara

**PM:** Wait—you're sorry for Gaara?

**PF:** ya

**SNS:** Isn't it him who's shouting?

**PM:** Pfffffffth

**PM:** No

**F4YL:** Then, who…

**PM:** Temari's screaming her guts out

**PM:** Like

**PM:** "Gaara, get your ass to work!!!"

**PM:** Then it'd be like

**PM:** BLAM!!!!

**PM:** And

**OS:** ???

**PM:** Woah. Gtg

**PM:** I think Temari just committed indirect suicide

**F4YL:** By…?

**PM:** Pissing off Gaara

_PuppetMastr is away_

**CRM:** O-K…

**SB:** what do u think happened?

**SNS:** Um…IM him

**SNS:** It should show his away message…

**CRM:** w/e

**CRM:** Kankurou?

**PM:** _Yo, I'm away. Someone in this building is gonna die soon, and I think it may be my job to save 'em. Or not. Depends who._

**OS:** is taht good or bad?

**PF:** i think temari might just be hurt

**SB:** no way!!!!

**SB:** kankurou wouldnt let that happen!!

**CRM:** Yeah, sure. Why not?

**SB:** Shut-up

**CRM:** Troublesome…

_Yourbiggestfan is back_

_DrkAgesRComng is back_

_PuppetMastr is back_

**YDC:** You OK?

**YBF:** Why wouldn't I be?

**F4YL:** Well, Kankurou said

**DARC:** What did you say?

**PM:** Nothin!

**OS:** he said that temari was screming

**YBF:** Well, hell yes!

**YBF:** Gaara has to get back to work!!!

**F4YL:** So, why is he on now?

**DARC:** We struck a deal

**YDC:** Which is…?

**YBF:** If he paid for the desk I broke and the ceiling fan that snapped, along with taking the blame for it, then he can stay online however long he wants.

**PF:** niiiiiiice…

**DARC:** Do you even KNOW how much money that is?!

**PF:** no

**PM:** Let's just say that if they took it out of his paycheck…

**YDC:** He wouldn't be getting any money any time soon?

**PM:** Exactly

**OS:** LOL ROFL

**DARC:** Shut up, or I'll kill you

**OS:** -keeps loling-

**DARC:** -stabs Uzumaki-

**OS:** -dies-

**F4YL:** XDDDDDDD

**PF:** well, at least SOMEONE grew enough balls to do that

**DARC:** Why, thank you.

**DARC:** I'm quite proud my accomplishment.

**OS:** HEY!!!

**OS:** dont u evn care that i died?!

**PF:** no not really

**SNS:** Um…I do, Naruto-kun…

**SB:** Awwwwwwww….

**SB:** how sweet!!!!

**PF:** how sweet!!!!

**SB:** oi! u copied me!

**PF:** pfffffft. like id want to copy u

**SB:** yeah right! u did! admit it!

**PF:** neeeeeh

**CRM:** Great.

**CRM:** They're at it again.

**SB:** shut up!!!

**PF:** you shut up!!!

**SB:** no you!!!

**PF:** no!!!

**CRM:** ugh…

**CRM:** -kisses Ino-

**PF:** …………………..

**SNS:** O.O

**OS:** O.O

**YDC:** Wow

**F4YL:** XD –cracks up-

**PM:** shocker

**YBF:** Raise your hand if you could see that coming

**DARC:** Not really

**SB:** NARA SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**CRM:** What? This IS "Love in Kohona"

_CloudsRMe has signed off_

**SB:** i dont think Ill ever be alright again…

**SNS:** Woah…

**PF:** u should sign off get ur brain back together

**SB:** i agree…

_SocialiteButterfly has signed off_

**OS:** woah O.o

**YBF:** That's like, the Twilight Zone or something

**PF:** totally i mean shikamaru KISSING????

**DARC:** Wow. The mood just completely changed here.

**PM:** no kidding

**F4YL:** Well, at least the "Love" part in "Love in Kohona" has started.

**YDC:** And, it didn't start so well.

**F4YL:** -nods head-

**PF:** -FABLULOUS IDEA!!!!!!!!!-

**OS:** -shirks- (y is evrything fabulos 2 her?)

**SNS:** -winces- (I don't know…)

**YBF:** Yes, Sakura?

**PF:** OK so everyone has a crush on SOMEONE right???

**DARC:** Yeah. Sure. Why not?

**PF:** well what if we have "confessions"?

**PM:** And that would be…?

**SNS:** Wait—if it has something to do with confessing a secret to everyone, then I'll shoot myself.

**PF:** want a gun?

**SNS:** Crap.

**OS:** wow!!!!

**OS:** thats the frst time uve evr cussed, hinata!!!

**SNS:** um…

**YDC:** -shakes head-

**OS:** what?

**YDC:** Nothing.

**YBF:** What was that part about the crushes?

**PF:** well shikamaru was acting a little OOC there and then it hit me

**PF:** this could be ur time to act COMPLETELY OOC and confess anything!!!

**F4YL:** Sakura, you come up with the stupidest things...

**F4YL:** And yet, this is...

**F4YL:** This is...

**F4YL:** Smart? (Does that fit?)

**PF:** why, thank u 83

**PF:** Wait...

**YBF:** Once again, what's up with the crushes?

**PF:** well when r u most ooc?

**YBF:** What—I'm supposed to know???

**OS:** when ur onlne?

**OS:** cuz hinatas like taht

**SNS:** -blush- Hmph.

**YDC:** Uzumaki, she's ALWAYS like that

**OS:** what? really?

**YDC:** You should hear her at home.

**YBF:** Is she that bad?

**SNS:** Hey!!!

**YDC:** Worse. Trust me—if she wants to, she'll beat you.

**DARC:** Huh

**DARC:** The nice girl gone bad.

**YDC:** You got it. She's not so shy at home.

**SNS:** -whacks Neji-

**YDC:** See?!?!

_ShyNotScared is away_

**YDC:** Oh, crap

**PM:** You'd better run, Neji

**YDC:** No kidding!!!

_YourDestinyisCalling is away_

**PM:** Poor guy

_YourDestinyisCalling is back_

**OS:** wtf?

**OS:** neji?

**YDC:** No, Naruto-kun

**YBF:** hinata? what r u doing?

**YDC:** I have Neji nii-san in a deathlock, if you MUST know

**OS:** O.O

**OS:** wow

**PM:** Aw, man!!!

**DARC:** What?

**PM:** I wanna see that!!!

**DARC:** …….-smacks Kankurou-

**PM:** WTF? I do! I mean, it's not everyday that Neji is in a deathlock by his younger cousin!!!!

**YDC:** Neji nii-san says "Thanks"

**YDC:** And now he's flipping you off

**PM:** What the

**PM:** I'll kill him!!!

**YDC:** Now he's trying to say something like "Don't type that!"

**YDC:** ghvfgffg

**YDC:** fgjfrfg

**YDC:** bfgghdjhdgjd

_ShyNotScared is back_

**OS:** wtf was that?

**SNS:** Neji nii-san's head being smashed against the keyboard

**OS:** omg lol XD

**YDC:** Owowowowowowow…

**PM:** He's still typing?

**YDC:** You're gonna pay, Hinata-sama!!!!

**SNS:** Ha-ha XP

**YBF:** Is Tenten still on?

**F4YL:** What?

**YBF:** What were you doing???

**F4YL:** If you MUST know…

**F4YL:** laughing at y'alls conversation

**PF:** oh really

**F4YL:** What?

**F4YL:** I was having fun listening about your idea, and Hinata beating up Neji!!!

**YDC:** DEATHLOCK

**YDC:** She never beat me up

**F4YL:** She smashed your head against the keyboard.

**SNS:** She's right. Can't deny that.

**OS:** this enogh of a confesion sakura?

**PF:** hmph. u all missed my point entirely

**OS:** ???

**PF:** i wanted it to be like every gets on "away", so they can still see what were typing, but cant comment

**PF:** but the person whos confessing can call out one person to confess 2

**PM:** What if we don't want to confess to anyone?

**PF:** 2 bad.

**SNS:** Is this when I get my gun?

**OS:** sure hope not

**YDC:** Sure hope so

**OS:** -glares at neji-

**YDC:** -glares back-

**YBF:** Yo, Hinata. Check it out—2 guys are fighting over you

**OS:** WTF?!?!?!

**YDC:** No. N. O. NO!!!

**SNS:** lol

**PF:** so, r we gonna do it or not???

**PM:** Eh. Sure, why not?

**PM:** Not like I'm gonna go against you

**PM:** And your girly ways

**PF:** ………-smacks Kankurou-

**PM:** WTF?!?!?!

**PM:** Why am I suddenly the punching bag?!?!

**DARC:** Cuz your head it so perfectly punchable. –whacks Kankurou-

**PF:** -joins gaara-

**PM:** WTF?!?!?!?!

**PM:** OK, you know what? I'll go first

**PM:** That way I can GET OUTTA HERE

**PF:** o goodie!!!

**PF:** OK everyone! go on away!!

_PinkFabulous is away _

_OrngeSugarbomb is away_

_ShyNotScared has is away _

_YourDestinyisCalling is away_

_Fight4YourLife is away_

_DrkAgesRComng is away_

_Yourbiggestfan is away_

**PM:** OK, everyone away?

**PF:** _OK!!! im off!!! Ill tlk 2 u l8er!!!_

**OS:** _im off doing sme stuff thats relly cool so…yah…_

**SNS:**_ Bye-bye!!! I'm off right now, so if needed, just IM Neji nii-san, or call!_

**YDC:** _Just IM Hinata-sama, or call. w/e_

**F4YL:** _Ohayo! Obviously, I'm not on, so just keep postin away!_

**DARC:** _I'm off_

**YBF:** _Hey, sorry, I'm off! I might be doing something with my brothers, so plz IM later! Thank you!!_

**PM:** Huh.

**PM:** Naruto, you have horrible spelling.

**PM:** OK, w/e. I'll just say it

**PM:** Temari, come out.

_Yourbiggestfan is back_

**YBF:** ????

**YBF:** What's going on?

**PM:** Just shut up, and listen.

**YBF:** O-K…

**PM:** Do you…

**PM:** Do you think its sick to like your sib?

**YBF:** No

**PM:** No—like as in, "like-like"

**PM:** As in love.

**YBF:** So…You mean…

**PM:** Ugh…Temari, I love you. More than family—you're more than that to me. You're constantly in my mind, and I hate it when you go to Kohona for anything.

**YBF:** Kankurou…You…

**PM:** So, I'll ask you again—do you think it's sick to love a sibling?

**YBF:** No. Not at all.

**YBF:** I'm gonna sign off. Lets talk in person.

**PM:** Yeah. OK.

_PuppetMastr has signed off _

_Yourbiggestfan has signed off _

_PinkFabulous is back _

_OrngeSugarbomb is back _

_ShyNotScared is back _

_YourDestinyisCalling is back _

_Fight4YourLife is back _

_DrkAgesRComng is back _

**PF:** that did more than expected…

**OS:** i did NOT see that coming!

**YDC:** WTF was up with that??

**F4YL:** OMG, this is so funny and weird at the same time

**SNS:** Gaara-sama, are you OK? I know this must be so weird for you…

**DARC:** ………I…It was…I can't…

**PF:** …….…-hugs Gaara- its ok Gaara…

**DARC:** I just can't believe that my own sibling is in love with my other sibling…

**DARC:** And yet, it was so obvious…

**SNS:** Obvious? How?

**DARC:** Kankurou was always mopey when she would leave, and he would just act differently around her than with other girls…

**F4YL:** Maybe you should go next so that you can sign off and talk to them…

**DARC:** Yeah, maybe…

**PF:** lets go guys?

_PinkFabulous is away_

_OrngeSugarbomb is away_

_ShyNotScared has is away _

_YourDestinyisCalling is away_

_Fight4YourLife is away_

**DARC:** Sakura

_PinkFabulous is back_

**PF:** yes gaara?

**DARC:** I'm with Kankurou.

**PF:** what?

**DARC:** ….-sigh-

**DARC:** I love you. I've always loved you. Ever since I saw you after all that training when you were 14, I loved you. Before that you were just someone who I had to forget, or I'd ruin my life. Now, you're someone I have to be with, or I'll ruin my life.

**DARC:** Good?

_DrkAgesRComng has signed off._

**PF: **OMG!!!! gaara!!! OMG, i need to call him now!!!

_PinkFabulous has signed off_

_OrngeSugarbomb is back _

_ShyNotScared is back _

_YourDestinyisCalling is back _

_Fight4YourLife is back_

**YDC:** …And then there was 4…

**OS:** OK the love in Love in Kohona HAS relly startd

**OS:** or had started

**F4YL:** Wow—I mean

**F4YL:** Gaara and Sakura!

**SNS:** It is pretty amazing…That he would love her…

**YDC:** Well, now that we've lost our ever-so-peppy host, what do we do?

**SNS:** I'll go up.

**F4YL:** Nah, I'll go.

**SNS:** ???

**F4YL:** I mean, we all know what your confession's gonna be, right?

**SNS:** …OK. Thank you, Tenten

**F4YL:** X3

_OrngeSugarbomb is away_

_ShyNotScared has is away _

_YourDestinyisCalling is away_

**F4YL:** Yah—Neji, come on out!!!

_YourDestinyisCalling is back_

**YDC:** Don't tell me…

**F4YL:** What did ya think?

**F4YL:** That'd I call down Naruto?

**OS:** _im off doing sme stuff thats relly cool so…yah…_

**F4YL:** lol

**YDC:** Well, anyone but ME!

**F4YL:** Sorry, Neji. That's the way life is.

**F4YL:** You already know what I'm gonna say, so all I have left to say is: You're constantly on my mind. There's not a second when I don't think of you.

**YDC:** O-K…Wow…

**F4YL:** Hee

**F4YL:** Call me later. Bye, Neji.

_Fight4YourLife has signed off _

_OrngeSugarbomb is back _

_ShyNotScared is back_

**OS:** u cant tell me that ur OK, neji

**SNS:** Neji nii-san?

**YDC:** I'm going to her house. Tell Hiashi-sama that I'll be late for dinner.

_YourDestinyisCalling has signed off_

**OS:** hinata?

**SNS:** Yes, Naruto-kun?

**OS:** we have 2 do our confesions now…i guess ill go

**SNS:** So, do I have to go on away?

**OS:** like itll matter.

**SNS:** lol

**OS:** ive nevr done this befor so plz…

**OS:** well ive nevr actully confesed nething befor

**SNS:** It's ok, Naruto-kun

**SNS:** Just say it.

**OS:** ugh

**OS:** have u evr thought that u loved some1 but u really didnt?

**SNS:** …No, not really…

**OS:** well as every1 knew i love sakura

**OS:** but

**OS:** the funny thing is

**OS:** is that i dont.

**SNS:** So…I…

**OS:** u may not love me back

**OS:** but i love u

**SNS:** No!!

**SNS:** No—I mean—I do love you back. I adore you

**OS:** so…

**SNS:** You've always been such a good inspiration to me, and I always think of you when I'm down

**OS:** so…u do love me?

**SNS:** YES!!

**SNS:** More than anything else in the world!!!

**OS:** …………..

**OS:** stop by my house later

**OS:** well be able 2 talk in persn

**SNS:** I would love that, Naruto-kun

**OS:** oh and hinata?

**SNS:** Yes?

**OS:** drop the kun

_OrngeSugarbomb has signed off_

**SNS:** Ok, Naruto.

_ShyNotScared has signed off_

_We hope you enjoyed your chat at "Love in Kohona!" Please do come again!_

* * *

Ya-ha!!!!!! 

It's over! This was originally a oneshot, but it was so frickin long, I needed to cut it into chapters. LOL!!!!

I hoped you enjoyed your stay at LOVE IN KOHONA!!! lol –shot-

**Guide:**

**PinkFabulous/PF** Haruno Sakura 

**OrngeSugarbomb/OS** Uzumaki Naruto

**ShyNotScared/SNS** Hyuuga Hinata

**YourDestinyisCalling/YDC** Hyuuga Neji

**SocialiteButterfly/SB** Yamanako Ino

**CloudsRMe/CRM** Nara Shikamaru

**Fight4YourLife/F4YL** Tenten

**DrkAgesRComng/DARC** Gaara

**PuppetMastr/PM** Kankurou

**Yourbiggestfan/YBF** Temari


End file.
